


i know you

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, c-137cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rick knows more about morty than his own parents





	1. Chapter 1

“ and-and-and” morty stuttered, his chest burning as he struggled to suck air into his lungs. 

“ don’t-don’t strain yourself morty” rick muttered from under the spaceship. his legs bent up and sticking out. “ hand me that alan wrench.” rick asked, shoving his hand out.

“ and summer blamed ME!” morty concludes, rummaging through the toolbox stuck of nails. “ like, beth really just let that shit happen”

“ watch your mouth” rick mumbled, punctuating his sentence with a grunt.   
“ rick-a-are you even listening?!” morty asked, handing rick the L shaped tool

“ of couUGRHourse not moughrty” rick burped, the second sounding forced. he could hear ricks cockiness through his voice.  
“ r-rick i-i’m trying to tell you some real serious shit” morty said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the washer.

“ and didn’t I tell YOU to watch your mouth?” rick asked, sliding out from under the car. he looked exactly like you’d expect. white dirty and greasy tank top and brown pants with white scratches at the knees. his hair had black spots as he sat up, leaning his against the ship. “ get me a.. get me a drink from the fridge. rick said, pointing to the mini fridge he had begged beth to get him. 

rick opened the fridge, wrapping a hand around a smirnoff. a smirnoff? morty actually giggled.  
“ you know what? it’s weak shit anyway. get yourself a bottle.” rick said, smiling slightly. 

“ wait i-“  
“ come on morty don’t be such a pooughssy.” rick laughed, leaning his head back against the ship. rick ran a hand across his hair before reaching out, taking one bottle out of morty hand.

“ l-look mouurghty. you gotta. you gotta use your shirt” rick mumbled, wrapping g the fabric of his shirt around the bottle cap and popping it off.

“ how has your liver not failed yet?”  
“ morty i’m a genius and i’m basically bionic. i could blow your head off and no one could find the murder weapon because it would be ME”

“ g-geez rick h-have you..have you thought about doing that?” morty asked, attempted to pop the drink open which his shirt to no avail, sighing and giving it to rick. 

“ i’ve done it. not me me but some other me” rick shrugged, handing an open bottle to morty. morty took a seat on the floor next to rick, looking at the bottle before daringly taking a sip. he expected it to burn. he expected to start coughing or even throwing up but in all honesty, he didn’t hate it. 

“ that- that doesn’t make it okay you know.”  
“ didn’t say it did” rick corrected, rolling his eyes. he rolled the bottom of the bottle along the concrete before tapping the bottle against it. he pulled the flask out his shirt and set the bottle near morty.

“ so.. you wanna finish your story?” rick asked, raising his eyebrow.   
“ bottom line is summers a bitch” morty mumbled, holding the bottle up for rick to cheers him.

rick narrowed his eyes, slowly bringing his flask against mortys bottle. “ and uh don’t tell beth” rick muttered, taking a swig.” i dont need her on my ass about what kind of parenting i’m doing”

“ grandparenting” morty corrected. a shit eating grin on his face.   
“ yeah yeah. i spend more time with you than your actual parents. i know more about you.” 

“ no you don’t.... you haven’t seen my dick”  
“ morty we both know that’s not true. i even know how your stupid little brain works. i know what underwear your wearing.”   
“ rick that’s-“  
“ impressive is what it is.”  
“ my dick is impressive?”  
“ i think we both know that’s not what i meant. it’s like what. 5?6 inches?”  
“ rick!” morty choked, alcohol shooting up his noice and burning.   
“ i know what you do before you start freaking out. i know your favorite food”  
“ i’m not really s-secretive about that”  
“ i know your porn history-“  
“ w-wait really?” morty asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“ you watch alotta older guys morty”  
“ do not! rick that’s not true”  
“ uh huh. you really think the smartest man on earth couldn’t find out your sexuality within a week?”

“ you don’t respect m-me rick”  
“ welcome to the world,baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o

onjfjfjfjd


	3. family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family dinner gets interrupted by a phone call, which leads to an odd discovery

family dinner. jerry,beth,summer,rick, and morty. every week beth INSISTS on having a family dinner. no matter what happened the hour before or was was going to happen an hour after.   
rick sat next to morty, as usual, giving him a small smile.

it actually threw morty off.   
“so...rick” jerry began, looking at rick quizzically. “ you and morty been getting along?” he asked, giving a shifty glance to beth, to with she replies with a “ what the fuck are you talking about” look.

“y-yeah” rick stuttered, though his voice trying to sound rude and dismissive.. “ real buddy ol’ pals or whatever” he shrugged, mumbling the last part. 

“ so you’re saying you guys do a lot of-“  
“ what are you getting at jerry?”rick asked, narrowing his eyes and throwing his eyebrow up.   
“ i’m just saying maybe it’s not healthy”  
“ you wanna know what’s unhealthy?” rick asked, putting his fork down with a semi-calm sigh before the look of disgust drifted back into his face” your genes in my grandkids. don’t get snippy with /me/ because you’re jealous /your/ kids prefer hanging with me.”

“ i don’t want my kids ‘hanging’ around a raging alcoholic psychopath”  
“ i’m not a psychopath i’m more of a sociopath”  
“ that doesn’t excuse anything rick!” jerry exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air 

“ rick! jerry!” beth shouted, slamming her hand down on the table, opening her mouth to say more but no words would come out.

“ both of you guys are unbearable there’s no need to get in a pissing match about it” summer interjected, setting her phone down. 

“ a-and ricks not a sociopath or a psychopath, he’s just a dick” morty stated in an obvious tone.   
rick smiled lightly at whatever backup he could get from morty. “ yeah!” rick confirmed, picking his fork back up. 

“ why are you guys so hostile?” beth asked, glaring over at rick.   
“ jerry started it” rick mumbled, slumping back in his seat before he heard his phone go off. he picked it up and his expression dropped slightly.  
“ i- uuueegh- i gotta take this, i’m gonna use your room,morty” rick belched out, answering the call and heading up the stairs.

“ rick don’t!” morty called after him, though sighing and giving up he slumped back in his seat. 

 

mortys room never really got old to rick. sure it was a little basic but it was also as ‘morty’ as it could get. rick dragged his fingers along mortys desk. “ heeey!” rick replied to the voice on his phone. rick looked at everything in mortys desk, eyeing a cute, slick black composition journal. “ uhm.. yeah yeah everything’s great.”

was he really going to just invade mortys privacy? he’s done it before. going through the kids search history, reading any and everything he could to know as much about them as he could, and if they had any plans against him. paranoia usually got the best of rick.

rick opened the first page. a diary? the date on the first page was around the time rick had came back into the kids life’s. it was pretty normal and actually a little funny, until he got to a certain sentence. 

‘it’s normal to have crushes right? on older people? like... a lot older?”   
who the /hell/ was that about? was morty texting older guys? unwarranted jealously coasted through his body. it should’ve been concern but all rick could think about that /he/ should be the only older guy mortys with and he’d have to prove that to him. rick would have to show morty he’s all he needs.

“ i’m going to have to call you back” rick said, ending the call fairly quickly. 

rick closed the journal back up and looked around for mortys phone. he wanted proof. he didn’t really want to have to ask morty himself. rick slid his fingers under mortys pillows, between his bed, under his bed. he couldn’t find anything. 

Rick was quickly pulled back into some form of reality by beth calling his name loudly. “ c-coming,beth ” he called out quickly, leaving mortys room and rushing down the stairs.


End file.
